One Good Reason
by Fangirl257
Summary: When 'Million Reason' by Lady Gaga came out, it gave me such Rizzles feels. I tweaked the series finale just a bit to get this idea. Jane comes home to Boston, to Maura.


One Good Reason: A Rizzles Fanfic

"Rizzoli."

I wait for her to say 'Isles.' After two months, I still expect her to be beside me. I still expect her to grace me with her presence at every crime scene, but she never comes. Do not get me wrong, I love my new job in D.C, but I miss my best friend. I thought it would be easier than this, but it is not.

On the other end of my call, I listen to the voice drone on about the case. My eyes catch a honey haired woman from across the room. I do a double take, thinking that she has come here to see me, but when my eyes fall on the woman again, my heart sinks. She is not here. Maura is back in Boston and I am here, alone.

I go through the rest of my day, thinking of Maura. Everything that I see, reminds me of her. I have this feeling my chest that I just cannot shake. Now, I am laying in bed listening to the radio drown out the silence. A soft melody catches my attention. I so find myself tearing up as I listen to the lyrics. Pulling out my phone, I book a flight to Boston for tomorrow. I have to see her. I have to see Maura. After purchasing my ticket, I send a quick text to my boss telling her I won't be back for a couple of days, making up some random lie about a family emergency. To me, Maura is family. Seeing her is an emergency. I try to sleep, but find myself tossing and turning. Part of me wondering if Maura misses me as much as I miss her. That feeling in my chest is back and I finally recognize it. I never had it with anyone but her, not even Casey.

The next morning, I start to pack. I do not tell anyone that I am coming back. After I see Maura, I'll surprise Ma and Frankie. Boarding the flight, my body is bouncing with nerves. I am not sure how this is going to go, but I hope it goes well. I hope Maura is happy to see me. The flight is short, but my nerves make it uncomfortable. In the back of my head, I think of how she would calm me down. Her google mouth spewing facts that I never needed to know. Somewhere else in my mind I wonder what else that mouth can do. I shake the inappropriate thoughts from my mind and try to get in the mindset of Maura just being my best friend.

The sun is just starting to set when I land. Calling a cab, I give the driver Maura's address. My leg starts to fidget.

"Seeing someone special?" He asks.

"My best friend." I reply.

"You seem nervous. Seeing 'em after a big fight."

I shake my head no, "Just been a while." I whisper. The words too long echo in the back of my mind.

We pull up to Maura's house and I pay the driver.

"Keep the change." I give him a smile and he nods.

I turn back to the house and tears start to well in my eyes. This could make or break our friendship, but this has been coming for a long time. It just took me leaving to realize it. Walking up to the door, I rasp and wait for her to answer. The door opens and I take her in. When her eyes catch mine, her jaw drops slightly. This is normally not a reaction for the esteemed doctor.

"Jane." Her voice comes out as a harsh whisper.

The tears that were forming are now running down my face.

"Her, Maur."

She goes to step towards me and I move back.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a hundred million reasons to leave, Maura. A hundred million. Why? Why didn't you give me one good reason to stay."

"What do you mean, Jane? You wanted this."

I hang my head slightly. "You could have made me stay. You could have given me one good reason not to leave."

"Why would I stand in the way of your happiness, Jane?"

I laugh slightly, "You don't get it."

She crosses her arms. "Did you fly all of this way just to tell me that? To argue?"

I shake my head no, afraid of the words that might come out if I open my mouth.

"Then what?"

Looking up, I stare deeply into her eyes. "You could have been my one reason to stay."

With that, I close the distance between us. My lips seeking hers. They are soft, just like I always thought they would be. My hands cup her jaw so that I can put all of my feelings into this kiss, knowing very well it could be the only one. When I pull away, I let go of her face. My eyes search her face for any sign for how this is going to go. Noticing the tears starting to form in her eyes, I realize that I was wrong. She does not feel the same way about me as I do her. It was a mistake coming here. I turn around to leave and her hand catches my arm, spinning me around to face her. She throws her arms around my neck and kisses me. My hands go to her waist and pull her close. The need for air becomes too much and we separate, resting my forehead on hers.

"I was afraid to tell you. I've been afraid for years. When you told me you were leaving, I thought that it was my one chance, to tell you.." She pauses.

"To tell me what?"

"That I am in love with you, Jane Rizzoli. I have been for as long as I can remember. If I had know you wanted me to be the reason you stayed, I would have told you sooner. I just wanted you to be happy and I didn't know if you could stay and be happy with me."

I kiss her gently on the lips. "How could you think that I couldn't be happy with you?"

"You spent your entire career trying not to be that stereotypical female cop. I thought that if I told you that I had fallen in love with you, you would run. I couldn't lose you, even if it meant I could never show you how much I love you."

"I never meant to fall in love with you, Maura. I tried to forget about my feelings for you, thinking you deserved better than me. You deserve someone who is going to make you happy and buy you nice things. I was and am never going to be that person. So, I moved on. I left because I knew you would never make me stay. Then I found myself looking for you at every crime scene. Expecting you to show up when I was having a bad day, making me smile with just your presence. Then you never showed and I would get sad. I wanted you so badly and I knew I could never have you."

Maura wraps her arms tightly around my neck, pushing our bodies close together.

She leans in close to whisper in my ear, "You can have me, Jane. You can have all of me."

'Doctor Isles." I smirk.

"Don't tease, Detective." She husks out as she slides her hands down my back to cup my ass.

My body jolts at the feeling. Kissing her deeply, I walk her back into her house. Closing the door behind me, I turn her around and pin her against the door. A yelp of surprise escapes her lips. A moan follows soon afterwards when I bring one of my knees between her legs. I take my hand and run it up her leg, bringing it to wrap around my waist. My lips move down her neck. Her taste is nothing like I imagined it to be.

"Jane." She breathes. "Bedroom."

I nod my head. Bringing her other leg to wrap around my waist, I carry her to her room. Maura's arms wrap around me tightly, in fear that I might drop her. When we get to her room, I set her down on the floor. My fingers find the zipper of her dress and I pull it down. Her tight dress hits the floor, leaving her in a black lace bra and panties. My eyes rake over her body, appreciating her full breasts that are basically falling out. Before I know what is happening, Maura grabs my hand and moves it to her breast. My thumb automatically rolls over her nipple, causing her to sigh. Reaching behind her, I unclasp her bra, exposing her to me. I bring up both hands to cup her. None of my fantasies could compare to the weight of her in my hand. Bending my head down, I take a hard nipple in my mouth. Swirling it around with my tongue, I start to suck slightly. Maura runs her hands in my hair, holding my head to her chest. Soft, husky moans start to fall from her mouth, egging me on.

"Jane." She whimpers.

I push she gently back onto the bed and cover her body with mine. Her fingers start on the buttons of my shirt. She groans in frustration as she discovers that I am wearing a tank.

"Why must you insist on wearing layers?" She grunts while kissing my jaw.

I laugh in response. Sitting up just long enough to pull my tank off.

"Pants too, Love. I want to see you, feel you."

I unbutton my pants and pull them off. Quickly, I return to my spot above Maura.

"You are so beautiful, Maura."

She smiles and leans up to kiss me.

"That is all very nice, Jane, but I'd appreciate if you would just fuck me."

My eyes go wide at the use of such a vulgar word coming from my tame Medical Examiner. I do not reply to her, instead I let my actions speak for me. Leaning down, I kiss her lips. My hands come back up for palm her breasts. My lips start to move down. I stop and take a nipple in my mouth. Once I am satisfied, I switch my attention to the other. Maura's moans are becoming louder. I try to push my insecurities out of my mind and just remain confident.

"Jane." She gasps. "How are you so good at this?"

I smirk. "I didn't know I was."

I know she is not lying because she is not breaking out into hives. So I continue my trek down her body, placing soft kisses as I go. My lips stop at the edge of her black lace panties. I look up, catching her eyes, silently asking for permission. Maura nods her head yes and that is all I need. Grasping her underwear with my teeth, I pull them down her toned legs. Placing kisses up her yoga toned caves, her legs instantly open wide for me. Soon, I settle comfortably in between her thighs. I try not to let my nerves. My eyes search for Maura's.

"Jane, please." She begs. "Just touch me."

Remembering what I like done to myself, I lick her slit from bottom to top, taking a moment to swirl my tongue around her clit. I am shocked at how wet she is. A sense of pride overcomes me knowing I am the one who has made her this way.

"Dear, God."

I laugh, "God isn't here, just Jane."

"Shut up and do that again."

I do as I am told and bring my tongue back to her clit. Sucking it into my mouth, I hear her moan loudly. Her hips buck wildly against my face. Taking that as I am doing something right, I bring my left hand up and tease her opening.

"Inside.." She pants. "Please. Inside."

Sticking two fingers inside her, I hear her shriek. I flick my tongue over her clit as I continue to pump in and out of her. She is warm and wet. Nothing could have prepared me for her sweet taste and tight walls. I feel her getting close as she starts to contract around my fingers. Adding a third finger, I curl them inside of her, hitting her in just the right spot. She climaxes while screaming my name. I lick up her juices as she comes down from her high. Before I remove myself from her center, I place a soft kiss on her clit. Moving up her body, I kiss her on her lips before I move to lay beside her. I watch as her chest heaves up and down.

"Jesus Christ, Jane."

"Was that okay?" I ask in a small voice, afraid of what the answer might me.

"Okay doesn't even begin to cover how amazing that was. I've never climaxed so hard in my life."

I try not to smirk, but I fail. She leans over to kiss me, rolling on top of me in the process.

"Now, my lovely Detective, it is your turn." A smile graces her lips.

She unclasps my bra and starts a path of kisses. I feel the need to cover myself, feeling inadequate under her.

"You are so beautiful, Jane."

A blush rises to my cheeks. When she takes a nipple in her mouth, I groan. Her other hand palms the neglected one. As she trails her lips down, fingers hook around my underwear. She pulls them down, slowly. Running a finger through my wet folds, I cannot help but moan. Part of me is embarrassed at how wet I am, but then again I do not care. Soon her mouth covers my mound and a tongue runs over my clit. My hips buck up and her hands come up to hold them down. Fingers slide inside of me and she continues her assault on my clit. Before I know it, my hands are in her hair and I am screaming her name. Now it is Maura's turn to smirk. She climbs up my body and gives me a sweet kiss. When she lays down beside me, I wrap my arms around her body, bringing her close to me. Enjoying the skin to skin contact, I place a kiss on her head.

"Where do we go from here, Jane?"

"I love you, Maura."

"I love you, too." I hear her whisper.

"I want to be with you."

"What about your promotion?" She asks.

"Nothing in this world could compare to being with you, Maura. No fancy job with great perks could fill the void of not hearing you answer 'Isles' beside me." My voice shakes with emotion.

"I've miss you so much, Jane." She says as she cuddles closer to me.

I reach down to cover us with a blanket.

"We'll figure this out, Maura. It's us. We always find our way."

She looks up at me, her eyes full of love. "Please don't leave me again, Jane. You told me you had a hundred million reasons to leave, but you wanted me to be the reason you stayed. I want that, Jane. I want you to stay. No, I need you to. Please tell me I out weigh all of your reasons." Her eyes fill with tears as she speaks.

"Maura, you have been my happiness since that first meet. Everything will be okay in the morning. I'll still be here and I'll still be in love with you."

"I love you, too."

I lean down and give her a deep kiss.

"There is only one thing we have to worry about."

I watch as fear washes over her face. "What?"

"Telling Ma." I laugh.

Maura laughs and cuddles into my chest. Only she can make me feel this loved. It has always been her and I feel bad that it took us this long. A life without Maura is not a life I liked living. I will not do it again. She is my best friend, my life, and she means more than any job. I may not know what will happen, but I am sure that it will be me and her in the end.

Finis


End file.
